Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to lock devices having position sensing capabilities. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to lock devices having a magnetometer for detection of a position of a door.
Security systems can monitor the position of a door, gate, panel, or other similar access barrier (collectively referred to herein as “doors”) relative to an associated entryway or structure. Such positional information may provide an indication as to whether the door is positioned to prohibit or allow ingress or egress into/from the associated entryway and/or structure. Certain types of monitoring systems use a reed switch and magnet, wherein the reed switch is altered between open and closed positions based on the location of the magnet. In at least some applications, the magnet may be mounted or otherwise embedded in the door, while the reed switch is mounted in a door frame, or vice versa. When the door, and thus the magnet embedded therein, is in, or is brought into, close proximity to the reed switch, the reed switch can be actuated. Conversely, the reed switch may be de-activated when the door, and thus the magnet, is positioned, or is being moved, away from the reed switch. The activation and de-activation of the reed switch may be monitored by corresponding circuitry. However, such security devices often require addition preparation and permanent modification of the door and door frame, such as, for example, modification necessary for the secured placement of the magnet and reed switch in/to the door or door frame. Such additional preparation and modification can increase manufacturing and/or installation time and costs. Further, unauthorized attempts to circumvent the monitoring of the reed switch may be achieved through the placement of another magnet having sufficient magnetic strength to retain the reed switch in the actuated position as the door and associated embedded magnet are moved away from the reed switch.